


Chill, Pill

by BottleofShampoo



Category: Osmosis Jones (2001)
Genre: Formalwear, Kissing, M/M, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottleofShampoo/pseuds/BottleofShampoo





	Chill, Pill

Ozzy's expression churned into humorous concentration. He had a habit of fiddling with Drix, and the line between flirting and genuine friendship became infinitely blurred. Despite Drix's previous doubt, this was most assuredly flirting. Through a matter of standing on the tips of his toes, Ozzy continued to draw Drix's face closer to his, "adjusting" his bowtie with fingers that seized every opportunity to stray onto his neck piece. Ozzy's stomach writhed with almost giddy affection, tickled pink to see his partner all prettied up in a black, tailored tux- one of the very rare instances Drix ever wore clothes. Made specifically for Drix's gigantic, geometric body, it fit him exceedingly well, much to Ozzy's delight.

"I mean like, this is a real posh joint, ok?" Ozzy continued, placing emphasis on the fact that this function wouldn't be taking any busting-through-walls, gung ho pistol action. The humiliating memory of their first stakeout at _Le Zit_ still hung about Drix like a curse, and he couldn't help but grow flustered every time Ozzy brought it up.

"Mm-hmm." Drix replied half-mindedly. He attempted to brush away his boyfriend's hands from his neck piece. "Ozzy, I think my bowtie's fine now, thank you."

"Just be yourself, dude. We're representatives of the precinct, so set a good example."

"Funny you say that."

Drix shooed Ozzy from his bubble of comfort.

"I can't wait. I feel sort of... dumb." He said flatly, tinkering with his shirt and blazer. Instinctively, he rolled one of his sleeves over his left forearm, drawing the cannon into view.

"Oh, you look  _smashing_." Ozzy chuckled, now straightening out his own blazer. "I don't think you'll be needing those." Ozzy gestured to Drix's open shirt and jacket and his rolled-up sleeve. Funny, how even going to a work party he was bent on the stiffest expression he could muster. "This is casual, Drix! Can't you just chillax, cool it with the whole 'I have a schedule' thing for one night? One night of R &R can't hurt you, man. Take it from me."

Ozzy was given silence in return.

"Hey." Ozzy began, looking at his boyfriend's meek expression. Beckoning for Drix's approach to lift him up. Drix did so, lifting Ozzy upwards, sitting on his arm. This usually meant Ozzy had something dire to say to him, and Drix gave a tentative frown. Ozzy placed a hand in his chest, and leaned in to council him through a whisper. His lips parted, suddenly he had another another idea, and instead pressed them against Drix's lips wholeheartedly. Drix was taken aback, but it was a contact that he couldn't admit he wanted for a very long, long time.

For a moment, they were captivated by each other's embrace. Ozzy, relieved that he finally could fondle the man of his affection, gave a happy little grunt at Drix's return of love. Ozzy broke away from their embrace, leaving Drix probably the most embarrassed he had ever seen.

" _Chill_ , pill. You're gonna be fine." The cell began to laugh, grasping Drix's arms like a vice to be loved again. Drix could comprehend nothing of what he felt, and merely gave a tight, comical frown. Typical Drix. Ozzy leaned in again carefully, and pressed a palm against his chest once he sensed his slight relief of tension. Gently, he insisted for another kiss, only able to brush his lips against his boyfriend's before Drix turned away coyly.

"Ozzy, could we wait for-"

Drix's words were cut off by another fruitful kiss from Ozzy. He was so nervous about being so intimate with his coworker, but it spurred a hot affection from the depths of his desires. Ozzy pressed into him, cocking his head to the side to gain more leverage, aiming to coax Drix out of his shell with his feisty advances. Drix was partially unmoved, but knew that Ozzy wouldn't stop badgering him until he got some sort of response, the satiation of a fire that had been burning they since they had met. Drix hurriedly thrust his lips against Ozzy's, in a moment of euphoria and fear, an invigorating mix of the two. Ozzy gave an exaggerated, astounded groan, pushed backward by his boyfriends sudden furiousity, bracing himself against Drix's shoulders with such intensity that it was as if his balance on his arm depended on it. The pill withdrew with a sudden pang of self consciousness, and squeezed his eyes shut humorously.

"Sorry, I... got carried away... Forgive-" Drix began. His voice was cut short as Ozzy snagged his collar and brought their lips together again.


End file.
